


Teething

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Copy X uses the name Xion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Omega seeks the comfort of his partner.





	Teething

Xion couldn’t hide his grimace in time as soon as he spotted the red blur streaking along the edges of the throne room.  
“Master X? Are you well?”  
“Y- yes, I am well.”   
Damn, he stuttered. He forced himself to smile and acknowledge his guest immediately, even as the red blur darted behind his bulky throne. Omega…  
“Then let us continue, Your Majesty.”  
“Of course.”  
  
But Xion was unable to rouse himself from his distracted state. The soft, unmistakable sounds of muffled sobbing teased at his ears every few seconds.   
“Please, could you repeat that?”  
“Of course, Your Majesty. I was just saying how I may have a solution to the gas guzzling mechaniloids…”  
Ah, right. Xion nodded with a new sense of understanding. The sobbing grew more intense.   
  
Xion cracked.  
  
“Omega, dearest, please come out from there…”   
Xion made his voice soft and reassuring, but commanding all the same. He ignored the sudden shocked silence permeating from his guest and avoided his gaze entirely. He’d have to apologize later.  
The red-clad reploid was quick to hop into his lap as best as his large body would allow. His hair flowed around him in wild, tangled locks that cried neglect. Punctures littered his body like deep, scabbed over gouges.   
Xion bit his lip to keep from swearing.  
“…Might this be… a poor time to… entertain consorts, Your Majesty?” Started the guest.  
The meeting was promptly dismissed.  
  
“Oh, Omega, you don’t need to cry… You’re safe with me, now. You can’t be touched here, okay?”  
Xion buried his hands in the reploid’s golden mane and tried to run the tangles free with his fingers. It was difficult, jerking work and he eventually gave up so that he did not inflict anymore pain upon his partner. But Omega continued shaking under his hands, clawed hands gripping his robes, teeth snipping dangerously close to his ears as he suppressed his sobs.  
Oil seeped from the many gouges in his body. It seemed his self-repair was compromised.  
“You’re safe now, Omega… It’s okay, it’s okay…”   
Xion repeated the words softly now, whispering into the reploid’s pointed transmitters. He ran his finger tips gingerly over his entire body, mindfully seeking out undamaged parts to knead at.  
  
Ah, that was right. Omega calmed down in a snap if he was given something to chew on…  
“Here, dear, take my hand…”  
Xion presented his fingers to the destroyer’s pain-twisted mouth. He winced as Omega’s sharp teeth found their mark and gobbled down his fingers hastily. Then the sucklinglicking began and it wasn’t long until Omega was leaning against Xion’s small frame, pacified. 

**Author's Note:**

> Copy X uses the name Xion here for personal reasons.


End file.
